


Dirty, Little Secret

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Child Furihata, Daddy Kink, Father Akashi, Hand Jobs, Incest, Licking, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi loves both his wife and son dearly. The only difference is, he loves his son too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty, Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:**  
>  This is merely a kink of mine. I do not support this kind of behavior in real life.  
> I willingly write this because I have enough brain cells to separate fantasy from reality.  
> Just because I am writing about Underage Sex, Incest and Somnophilia does not mean that I approve of any of these.  
> If you have enough brain cells to understand this as well, then keep reading.  
> If this is not your cup of tea, don't even bother.
> 
> Thank you, and have fun!

Akashi Sejiuuro is a noble man; he has money, good looks, a big house, too many servants, a loving wife, and a beautiful son. But like any other human being, he has a dirty secret he's not proud of. One that can never see the light. 

Akashi loves both his wife and son dearly. The only difference is, he loves his son too much.

Every night when the lights are out and everyone is fast asleep, he sneaks into his son's room without anyone knowing.

Kouki is a sweet, little boy that resembles his mother in every way; fawn eyes, brunette hair and loving smile.

But at night, when Akashi pulls away the blankets and takes off his clothes, he doesn't see his wife lying in front of him, but instead his adorable babyboy with his soft hair and chubby skin, his fingers digging into the sheets and his mouth wide open and drooling.

The man takes off his own clothes too so he can feel his son skin to skin as he begins to push his fingers into Kouki's mouth and wet them on the tiny, wet tongue lying there motionless. 

The boy doesn't awake, Akashi knowing clearly what a deep sleeper his son is as he wriggles his fingers in between those pink lips, small and full as Kouki weakly begins to mouth at him in his sleep, leisurely moves his tongue around his fingers as if they're his favorite sweets. 

He's too big for his little son of ten years; alone his fingers are already grazing the back of his throat if he's not careful enough and curving them.

Akashi eventually pulls out again and coats his cock with Kouki's spit, stroking his hand up and down before he's hard and can rub against the boy's plump belly.

He goes and straddles Kouki's small hips before he settles down and starts to move his own, slowly stroking his cock along the pale, soft skin that hasn't got the chance to grow into muscles yet.

He wets Kouki's belly as he thrusts his hips, fat cock already dripping pre-cum and smearing everything over his little breasts.

Alone these small drops look too much for the boy. So the thought that he soon will be covered completely in his own father's juice makes Akashi speed up like usual.

He reaches over and starts to knead the little tits, Kouki's baby fat making them look big as he pushes them together and squeezes, rubbing the little buds with the head of his cock, pressing them into the slit of his head until he feels it tingling in his stomach. 

With his little boy, he never holds out long; maybe it's his scent or the soft skin or the fact that Kouki looks so small compared to his tall self that he slides up by the knees to the boy's face and coaxes his mouth open with a thumb, pushes the head of his pulsing cock past Kouki's lips and then starts frantically to jerk off.

He never pushes in too deep, knowing exactly that Kouki's mouth is much too small to fit more inside than just the head of his cock.

"Daddy's about to come, baby," Akashi quietly murmurs, stroking Kouki's jaw with his free hand and smiling breathlessly. "Swallow it."

The boy's tongue unconsciously starts lapping at his slit, and he doesn't take long before emptying inside his little boy, watches his cum squirt out of Kouki's mouth before he begins to massage his little throat and helps him swallow. 

"You're doing well, baby," he breathes. "Taking Daddy's milk so good."

Kouki smacks his lips a few times as if he just drank something delicious and then licks them, fast asleep just as before.

Akashi's cock is lying spent in his hand, but he's not done yet. He always pleasures his boy before leaving for the night.

With big and soft hands, he carefully turns Kouki onto his belly and then settles in between his legs, massages the little ass cheeks that are pink and soft and fit perfectly in his grip.

"So beautiful," he breathes before bending over and spreading the boy's ass apart, watches the tiny hole twitch in anticipation for what will come next.

He's done it often enough, does it every night that he's easing his tongue without a problem inside, feels it flutter around him and suck him in.

The walls are tight and wet, bumping around his tongue like a pair of tight jeans.

Kouki lets out a high moan as Akashi reaches into his deepest places, licks at his prostate in earnest.

The man freezes, listening carefully to his babyson moaning and writhing before calming down again, making sure enough that he's asleep.

Akashi quietly shushes him, draws circles with his thumbs on Kouki's plump ass cheeks, soothing his little son.

"Sscchh, it's alright, baby," Akashi murmurs, licks around the puckered rim and watches it shudder and twitch. "Daddy's got you."

He reaches over and pulls at Kouki's babycock, two fingers alone enough to pleasure him.

The foreskin has already been pulled back a while ago by Akashi himself, and he tugs at it with mild force, knowing exactly how much Kouki enjoys it, even in his sleep.

"Come for Daddy, baby..."

The man feels his boy's asshole clench around him, and with a quiet whimper and a jerk of his hips, Kouki comes over the sheets.

Akashi fucks the boy through his orgasm, moves his tongue in circles and mouths with his lips at the tight rim holding him, fingers steadily stroking his son's cock until he's spent and quietly breathing again.

Slowly he lets go and turns his son on the back again, subsequently kissing him on the mouth like a good father does.

He brushes away the sweaty, brown strands and smiles.

"Daddy loves you, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> **Sequel:[In Your Trap](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4378415)**
> 
> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
